noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Rostere
Rostere (Kor. 로스테르) was the 10th Elder of Union. Appearance 10th Elder appears to be an old man with short height and has a bulging stomach. He is mostly bald with some white hair at the back of his head and has a big white mustache shaped downwards. He is seen wearing a suit with a bow tie. He has a somewhat wrinkled face. Personality In contrast to the 11th Elder who is spoiling for a fight and quick to show his ability, the 10th Elder appears calculating and diplomatic. He also has a sense of humor, laughing heartily at the thought of the 12th Elder being defeated by a kid like Seira. While fighting with her himself, he taunts her with her relative youth and perceived lack of experience. He shows a very high opinion of himself and of the other elders. He even posits that humans have surpassed the nobles and dared to proclaim that the nobles of Lukedonia should be the ones to follow orders from the Union. Background He seems pretty knowledgeable regarding what fate Seira's father had suffered. He revealed that he was involved in the incident of her father's death. Plot Overview 'Volume 5' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities As the 10th Union Elder, Rostere possesses a high level of authority within the union. He has a powerful "surbodinate" working under him but otherwise didn't seem to favor having a large group of people like the 12th Elder did. Physical Prowess Being a modified human, Rostere is very powerful and appears to be more powerful than the Elders after him. In his true form, he is easily able to fight against Seira even while using her Soul Weapon, with him seemingly having the upper hand and her attacks doing little damage against him. Aura Manipulation As an Elder, Rostere possesses huge amounts of spiritual energy. He can release yellow energy from his whole body to improve his physical abilities or shoot concentrated energy beam from his palms. These are easily stopped by Seira. He can also shoot power beams from the tip of his horns when he fully transforms. These beams are powerful enough to slice apart buildings. Transformation Rostere has the ability to transform into a rhinoceros-like creature with a long horn in the middle of his forehead. He gains horn-like protrusions on his shoulders, elbows and knees with rings going through them and 4 bony protrusions on each fist. He also gains white hair around his waist(in the shape of a loin cloth) and his ankles. He gains a pair of bracelets around his wrist and a chain around his waist. In this form, his overall abilities are enhanced considerably. His durability is enhanced to the point where he is able to take direct attacks from Seira's Death Scythe and only receives slight scratches in the process. He becomes strong enough to push the young Clan Leader back using only his horns. In finally, he can also become a suicide bomb, by using his whole energy; he turns to yellow energy sphere to explode. This explosion is so strong but easily suppressed by Raizel. Battles *Seira J. Loyard vs Rostere *Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Rostere Navigation Category:Characters Category:Union Category:The Elders Category:Modified Human Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male